This invention relates to magnetic recording heads.
Magnetic recording heads are used for reading and writing data onto magnetic media such as magnetic disks. Information on the disks is contained in concentric tracks on the disk. As the number of tracks per inch is increased in magnetic recording, cross talk with adjacent tracks becomes more and more of a problem. During write, fringing fields from the write poles can erase or corrupt information on adjacent tracks. During read, flux from adjacent tracks can corrupt the read process. It is therefore desirable to substantially isolate read/write heads from adjacent tracks.